With current technology, integrated analog approaches to altering high pass corner frequency of a signal output from a device, such as an acoustic sensor, can be problematic because such approaches may affect the noise of the overall system due to thermal noise associated with analog filtering. The same problems can arise from integrated analog countermeasures against resonance peaking. Further, analog approaches that use discrete components may be expensive and not trimmable. Additionally, digital filtering approaches may be problematic because the frequency response typically scales with the clock frequency received at the digital filter.